


In the Palm of His Hand

by Binary_Sunset



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Study, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Alexander may be the son of a king, but Hephaestion has him wrapped around his little finger.





	In the Palm of His Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Please enjoy my first foray into the realm of Dreamwidth fandom events! This prompt was suggested by DW user [spikedluv](https://spikedluv.dreamwidth.org/profile) on the community [small fandoms fest](https://smallfandomfest.dreamwidth.org/profile). I had a lot of fun with it, and I hope you enjoy what I've come up with!
> 
> Also, I did exactly 0 historical research, so if I got anything devastatingly wrong, sorry.
> 
> Prompt: Alexander may be the son of a king, but Hephaestion has him wrapped around his little finger.

 If there was one thing Hephaestion learned over the years, it was that Alexander would do anything for him.

He’d first discovered this power during their boyhood in Mieza. It was during that blurry time of adolescence, between the twilight of boyhood and the moonrise of manhood. Their peers had started fooling around with one another, as boys that age were want to do.

Hephaestion had thought Alexander was the same way: seeking someone to help ease the fire that burned in his gut while he was alone in his cot at night. And as the king’s son, he could have anyone and everyone he wanted.

So when Alexander grabbed his wrist and lead him into the forest, away from the other boys, Hephaestion only wondered how many others he’d done this with. He’d never been in a position like this before. The other boys hardly looked at Hephaestion, and he was far too shy to ask any of them for something like this.

The prince pressed him back against a great oak tree, and leaned in to kiss him. It was a sloppy thing, all boundless energy and inexperience and too much tongue, but for the young Hephaestion, it was all he’d ever imagined. Alexander’s mouth was soft and still tasted of the honey he’d eaten with lunch that afternoon. His hands fumbled a bit, presumably trying to find somewhere on Hephaestion’s person that felt right, before settling on his waist.

However, once he realised that Hephaestion wasn’t kissing back, he took his hands off him and stepped back. “Hephaestion?”

Hephaestion took a breath. “Tell me if you’ve done this with anyone else.” He didn’t want Alexander to play with him like this. If he just kissed boys for the hell of it or to let off a little steam, Hephaestion wanted no part in any of this. He knew it would just hurt him in the long term.

“No,” Alexander said firmly. “It’s just you.”

“Keep it that way.” He leaned in before Alexander could protest and kissed him fiercely. Despite his inexperience, the kiss was possessive and bruising and Alexander responded in kind.

And without even knowing it, he’d held the great king in the palm of his hand.

 

* * *

 

Alexander seemed to stay true to Hephaestion’s request. He’d never seen the prince leading anyone else into the woods, had never seen anyone coming out of his tent at odd hours. It was just him, as far as Hephaestion knew, who’d had his lips on his prince’s and kept him warm at night.

They were still mostly fumbling through it, apparently each other’s first. Their interactions were little more than experiments: Where could they touch each other? What felt good? How far would they let each other go?

He could still remember the first time Alexander had brought him to completion. They were around fourteen, kissing each other in Hephaestion's tent, when Alexander had offered to use his mouth. It was something they were both intimately familiar with, as it was the sort of thing that the older boys bragged about being done to them in brothels or by serving girls. But he was shocked at how intimate something considered so dirty could feel: Alexander was between his thighs, pressing his mouth to his manhood.

Though the prince’s technique was little more than kittenish licks and experimenting with his lips and mouth, it was more than enough to set Hephaestion over the edge. He didn’t even have the presence of mind to warn Alexander.

The prince just wrapped his mouth around the tip and swallowed it. Good god, he’d _swallowed_ it like a common whore. And yet, in the moment, it was the most wonderful thing he could have done.

Alexander just smiled smugly and wipe the residual spend from his lips. “I suppose it was to your satisfaction?”

Hephaestion groaned. “That was lovely.”

The prince smoothed out his chiton and gazed over at the tent entrance. Hephaestion could see that he wanted to leave. He always had, once they were both satisfied. For whatever reason, he never stayed the whole night.

He couldn’t put his finger on why it always bothered him. They weren’t lovers, just friends fooling around and letting off a bit of steam. Hephaestion had no reason to feel entitled to his company, and yet there was always a pang in his chest when Alexander left. He wanted to feel the prince’s body beside him and wake up to his face first thing in the morning. But, Alexander had never asked him to stay.

But if Hephaestion offered, would he?

He laid down and closed his eyes, as though if he couldn’t see the prince’s rejection, it would be less humiliating. “Alexander?”

When he didn’t hear the tent flap open, he continued.

“Stay with me. Please”

He heard Alexander pad over to his side and felt the mattress dip beside him. Hepahestion could feel the heat radiating from the prince’s body, but there was still a remarkable amount of space between them. Not quite satisfied, Hephaestion pressed himself up against Alexander, who wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this,” Alexander admitted.

“Why did you never ask? I would’ve stayed if you’d requested it.”

The prince breathed, his breath tickling Hephaestion’s shoulder. “It would have broken me if you said ‘no’.”

As the night went on and Alexander’s steady breathing evened out, Hephaestion found his mind racing. He was sleeping in Alexander’s arms, his body pressed flushed to his prince’s. This was what lovers did.

But they weren’t lovers. Boys their age were rarely ever lovers. They experimented, got into mischief, kissed, made each other feel good, but they were never in love.

But Alexander was not a normal boy. He was a prince and, supposedly, a son of Zeus. And, of course, the heroes of old always had their gifts; Herakles had his strength, Achilles his swiftness, Orpheus his music…

Would Hephaestion be Alexander’s? The thing that made him great but could not save him from his inevitable demise?

Then perhaps, this sway over Alexander was Hephaestion’s gift from Olympus, a consolation for the fate he had been given. After all, he knew what happened to Hylas, Patroclus, and Eurydice: the lovers of heroes often met an equally grizzly fate. Would Alexander be worth dying for?

The prince groaned and stirred in his sleep, pulling Hephaestion closer. He rolled over, laying face-to-face with Alexander.

He looked over his prince’s face, his features relaxed and beautiful in the dim light, and he had his answer.

 

* * *

 

Hephaestion would try to push the boundaries of this power again several years later, during the Persian campaign. They’d hit a particularly difficult snag while fighting against Darius’ forces, and Alexander was more stressed than Hephaestion ever saw him.

He was pacing around his tent so aggressively that Hephaestion was worried he’d carve a rut into the ground. Hephaestion had so rarely seen Alexander like this. Even in the face of danger, he was usually so calm and confident.

Hephaestion knew what he had to do.

“Alexander,” he ordered, “come here.”

The king walked over to the side of the bed, where Hephaestion had been watching him from. “Yes?”

“Kneel for me.”

In a heartbeat,  Alexander sunk to his knees, never breaking eye contact with Hephaestion.

They’d played such bedroom games on occasion, usually when Alexander was overwhelmed and needed a break. Though, he’d never tried to spring it on him without some sort of preparation. But it was what Alexander needed, and Hephaestion could provide.

He sat up and caressed his king’s face. “Kiss me, my love.”

Alexander leaned in and pressed his lips to Hephaestion’s. They were just as soft as always, and his mouth was sweet with wine as Hephaestion slipped his tongue inside. He grabbed Alexander’s waist and pulled him onto the bed on top of him. They continued to kiss and let their hands explore each other until they paused, panting, and pressed their foreheads together.

Alexander looked into his eyes, staring at him expectantly as if awaiting another command.

Hephaestion bared his neck. “Kiss it.”

The king’s lips were on him, at first light and sweet, slowly building to light nips and then finally sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

Hephaestion exhaled, letting out a low moan. “Gods, you’re good.” He grabbed Alexander’s wrist and guided his hand to the pin of his chiton.

Alexander knew what he wanted and set about undressing him. He removed Hephaestion’s chiton and resumed his assault on his general’s body. As soon as he got to Hephaestion’s cock, however, he stopped and looked up at him expectantly.

Hephaestion was painfully hard, and seeing the sweet, pliant look in Alexander’s eyes certainly didn’t help. He ran his hand through Alexander’s hair. “Go ahead. Suck it.”

He gazed down at Hephaestion’s cock and stroked it. Despite being made for swords and spears, Alexander’s hands were always dexterous and gentle when it came to pleasing his lover. And when he combined it with his mouth, skillful from years of doing this with Hephaestion, it was to die for.

Hephaestion’s breath hitched as his king swallowed him down. He felt his hand tighten in Alexander’s hair. “Fuck.”

The king preened and gave the head of Hephaestion’s cock a lick. Even during their games, Alexander was still himself.

Hephaestion lifted Alexander’s head up. “That’s enough. Lay back and let me fuck you.”

Alexander rolled off of Hephaestion and laid down on his back, his blonde hair fanned out on the pillow.

Hephaestion straddled his hips and gave him a peck on the lips. “You look delicious.” He unpinned Alexander’s chiton and threw it on the ground beside him. “I could just eat you up.” He peppered his king’s chest with kisses.

Alexander whined between his teeth.

Hephaestion gave his lover’s neck a slow lick with the flat of his tongue. “Just a minute, love.” He quickly rolled over and grabbed a small amphora from the bedside table. Hephaestion uncorked it and spread a small amount of olive oil over his fingers. He pressed his middle finger against Alexander’s hole. “Spread your legs for me and show me you want this.”

The king followed Hephaestion’s command without delay, letting out a noise in the back of his throat as he did so. He was always so loud when Hephaestion touched him, so pliant and lovely.

Hephaestion eased into his king, curling his finger until Alexander was a mewling mess beneath him. He gradually added more and more until he was three fingers in, stretching Alexander open. Once he was satisfied, he withdrew his fingers and slicked up his cock.

“Come on, you want this don’t you?” Hephaestion purred, running his fingers through Alexander’s blonde locks.

The king purred in the back of his throat.

“Say it, my love.”

“Yes,” he said, his voice breaking.

Seeing the normally-composed king so vulnerable made Hephaestion’s cock twitch. It was a reminder that, despite his possible divine heritage, he was still human. And Hephaestion had brought him to this state, not with pain or brutality, but with pleasure and simple commands.

He eased into Alexander, hearing the man whimper and gasp beneath him as he tried a few experimental thrusts. Hephaestion knew his king’s body intimately at this point, and it only took a few adjustments to hit his sweet spot.

As he entered a proper rhythm, Hephaestion laid down on top of Alexander, bringing their chests flush together. They kissed each other, sloppily, between gasps before Alexander eventually finished, spilling himself over both of their stomachs.

With his king laying pliant and blissed out beneath him, Hephaestion pulled out before he could reach his climax.

Alexander groaned. “You didn’t finish.”

Hephaestion gave him a kiss on the forehead and let out a sigh. “I know. It wasn’t for me this time.”

Most of the time when they made love, it was for both of them. Hephaestion never exercised his power during those moments. In fact, he used it more and more sparingly these days. They had known each other for so long that they could usually guess what the other was thinking or wanted.

But there were times like this (and with his growing empire, they were becoming more and more common) where Alexander would get so caught up in his own mind that he had to be taken out of it. It was during these times that Hephaestion would direct his will.

Hephaestion reached out and laid a hand on Alexander’s cheek. When he was blissed out like this, the king looked infinitely younger, like once his mind was quieted by his release, he was just another pretty young man in the prime of his youth. And if Hephaestion squinted, he could still see the Alexander who’d pulled him into that grove when they were boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are [my social media](https://linktr.ee/Binary_Sunset)


End file.
